


Lightning

by ronzcaby



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother 3 Spoilers, POV First Person, Thunderstorms, but only at the end, if you see this as a ship fic i will personally remove your bones one by one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronzcaby/pseuds/ronzcaby
Summary: A thunderstorm is looming over the peaceful town of Tazmily.
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a gift for a friend I wrote back in artober of 2019 and this'll be the first time it'll see the light of day.  
> hope you enjoy it!

The house was quiet. Maybe too quiet. Only the natural lighting of the stars outside illuminated the inside of the home through the windows. Even then, it was barely enough light to see two feet in front of you, but it was enough to give the boy direction to head towards the dining table. He stood on his tippy-toes as he reached for his glass of water, taking a few sips and leaning against the chair beside him. It was just him and his brother who had the house that night. Both mom and dad were out to help renovate the town’s inn, so they decided to just stay there for the night. The only other one in the home was the dog, but - much like the boy’s twin - he was fast asleep.

The silence in the house was calming. While it wasn’t _complete_ silence, only the sound of the older twin’s faint snores and deep breaths could be heard. The rest was white noise. A calming white noise. Lucas slowly sat down in the chair he was leaning against and took a few more sips of his water, kicking his legs a little for fun since his feet could no longer reach the floor. His gaze met one of the windows across the room. Rubbing his eyes and squinting, he could’ve sworn the stars he could barely see were slowly disappearing one by one. Was he just imagining things?

Well, not exactly. Seeing the light in the room slowly go away made him realize it was just a cloud. Must be a thick cloud, then. Usually they weren’t enough to completely block out the light of the moon and stars unless it was a--

_**Rrrrumble…** _

...a storm cloud.

The blond felt his hands start to shake at the sound of the distant thunder breaking the silence. Of course a storm would come through when mom and dad weren’t around. Usually he’d sleep between his parents in their bed while Claus would keep their bed to himself, but tonight...that wasn’t an option. Parents were in town, and there was no way he was going to leave the house this late at night, especially during a storm. He carefully put the glass back on the table and slowly slid off the chair. He only managed to take a few steps before the cloud blocked out all of the light in the house. Complete darkness. He couldn’t see a single thing. You’d think he would’ve memorized the house layout, but right now his mind was only focused on the commotion of the thunder outside. He froze in place, legs shaking, unable to take another step without tearing up.

_**RRRRUMBLE…** _

The thunder was louder this time, making him flinch. He hugged himself for a moment, questioning how in the world Claus or Boney could sleep through this. He needed to get back to bed so he could hide under the covers but-- _**CRASH!**_ Lightning struck the Earth only a couple hundred feet from their town. Lucas immediately let out a frightened yelp in response, quickly retreating to sit on the floor and cover his ears. “C-Claus,” he whined. “Claus, w-wake up, please wake up-”

Luckily, the sound of the crashing lightning was enough to wake up the older brother. Didn’t mean he ignored his twin’s cries for help. “Lucas?” he called into the pitch black house. “What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“N-n-near the table--” _**CRASH!**_ The blond, overwhelmed with fear, let out a shriek. He hated this! He hated storms, he hated loud noises, he hated being stuck in the dark like this, and he hated that this was making him cry! He hated crying more than anything, but he couldn’t help it. The lightning terrified him. He just wanted it to go away go away go away _go away!_

That’s when he felt little arms wrap around him.

Lucas clung to his brother and sobbed, shaking like he was in the middle of a blizzard. It seemed like Claus was shaking too, but he was trying not to show it. “It’s okay, lil bro,” he said, holding his twin as tightly as possible. “We’re going to be okay, I promise. It’s just a little lightning.”

“But what if--”

“We’re not going to get struck, Lucas.”

“But h-how do you kn-- _hnn-”_ He buried his face into Claus’s shoulder, afraid to ask any more questions and take the risk of being a bother. “I hate this I hate this I want mom I want mommy, Claus, I want dad and mom-”

Suddenly, a cold and wet nose nudged at Lucas’s arm, making him move it on instinct as Boney found his home between the two boys. Claus giggled and placed a hand on their pet, giving him a few gentle head scratches. “Are we keeping you up, Boney?” Boney simply huffed, pushing his head against Claus’s hand more. “It’s alright, boy, the storm will be over soon.” The ginger haired boy brought his attention back to Lucas. He reached over with his free hand and locked pinkie fingers with him.

Lucas let out a hiccup, trying to settle his sobs and incoherent rambling from before. “Claus, what are you--”

“Stop the crying, lil bro,” he said, bringing their locked hands closer to him to keep them in the middle. “I swear to you - no, I _twin_ swear to you - I’m not going to let a little bit of lightning ever hurt you!” Even in the darkness, his smile was all the more clear to Lucas. A smile of confidence. A smile of...bravery. “I, Claus, promise to protect my twin brother, Lucas, from any and all scary lightning. And that’s a twin swear!”

Lucas sniffled, reaching up with his free hand and wiping at his cheeks. “T… Twin swear? W-what’s that?”

“It means the promise is as strong as our bond!” he said. “We’re twins, and we’re gonna stick together through everything, even if one of us is scared! Isn’t that right, lil bro?”

A smile slowly grew on the blond’s face as he let out a happy giggle. “Y-yeah! We’ll be together forever!” He glanced out the window one more time. “And, uh… N-no amount of lightning is gonna tear us apart!” _**CRASH!**_ Despite his previous reactions, only a gasp managed to escape him, his body only jolting with a simple flinch. He couldn’t help but smile again, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry towards the window. “Yeah, you don’t scare me! And Claus is here t-to protect me too, so now _you_ should be scared!”

Claus laughed. He reached forward and pulled Lucas in for another hug, the twins sharing the moment with laughter. “Yeah! No lightning is gonna hurt my little brother if I have anything to say about it!”

“Twin swear?”

“Twin swear!”

-

Lucas’s Franklin Badge reflected the lightning back.

I nearly broke my promise. I’m not going to take that risk anymore.

_**CRASH!** _

Claus took mortal damage.

Mom will forgive me, won’t she?

I hope so. I’ll know soon enough.

You’ve gotten so brave, Lucas. I’m so proud of you.

I’ll see you again some day.

I twin swear.


End file.
